


An Announcement

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Prediction Fic, Romance, S05E14, s05e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Prediction fic for Episode 13: The Hike and Episode 14: Life is a Cabaret.Patrick takes David on a romantic hike.





	An Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

‘How much longer?” David groaned. Patrick walked slightly ahead of him on the path, a backpack slung across his back.

‘Not much further,’ Patrick smiled over his shoulder. David had managed to complain the entire way, Patrick only losing his temper once.

‘You said that ages ago,’ David complained. He wasn’t sure exactly how long they had been walking for, but it felt like a long time. David once again wondered how Patrick managed to talk him into this, a hike of all things. Patrick arguing that they had both been really stressed with the store, and the events around the surprise party that an afternoon out, a picnic, would be good for them. And because David was basically helpless when Patrick asked him for anything, with those puppy dog eyes, he’d complied.

Patrick just chuckled and kept walking. After what felt like an hour to David, but was more realistically probably another ten minutes, Patrick slowed, winding his fingers through David’s.

‘We’re here,’ Patrick’s smile broadened.

‘Finally,’ David said, ‘I’m all hot and gross.’ Patrick glanced down David’s body.

‘A fluffy sweater isn’t generally considered hiking attire,’ Patrick pointed out. Patrick wore sweatpants, a hoodie and his mountaineering boots. 

As they rounded the final hill, David’s eyes grew wide. Before him, surrounded by trees was a small grassy grove that looked out over the valley below. He could see trees for miles, the sound of birds singing from all around.

‘Patrick how did you find this place?’ he asked turning towards Patrick who was removing his backpack.

‘Mrs Carter told me about it,’ Patrick replied moving his arms around David’s waist.

‘The soap supplier?’ David asked, his eyebrows raising in confusion.

‘Yeah. When I picked up some stock the other week, she told me about it,’ Patrick’s face grew full of desire. Glancing down at David’s lips, Patrick leaned in and kissed David. David wrapped his arms around Patrick in response.

‘So maybe it isn’t too bad here,’ David said once they broke apart. Patrick chuckled.

‘Enjoy the view. I’ll set up our picnic,’ Patrick turned and crouching on the ground began to unpack the backpack.

David turned his attention to the view. He could see buildings way off in the distance, and the highway running South. He watched as birds swooped down into the tree canopy. He stood soaking it all in, listening both to the birds and Patrick rummaging in the backpack behind him.

He wasn’t sure when he noticed it, but all of a sudden became very aware that Patrick was no longer making any noise. Turning to see what was taking Patrick so long, David’s breath disappeared once again. Tears instantly flooding his eyes.

Patrick was down on one knee, a small wooden box held in his hand.

‘Oh my god,’ David breathed, he could feel his entire body shaking.

‘David, since the moment we met, when you came into Ray’s to file those incorporation papers, and you were a total mess, I knew that I needed you in my life,’ Patrick’s voice broke with emotion but he pushed on, ‘We built this amazing store, and we’ve built this amazing life together. Every morning I get to wake up with you in my arms, I feel like the luckiest person alive. I have never felt anything like the way I do with you. You make me feel complete, protected, loved. Right. Everything. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy,’ tears streamed down both their faces, ‘because you make me the happiest man in the world. David, will you marry me?’ Patrick opened the ring box to reveal a thick matte black tungsten ring. It was gorgeous and exactly what David would have picked out for himself. He sobbed in a breath, his eyes clouding over with even more tears than before, making it almost impossible for him to see.

Everything Patrick had said he felt in return. He had known for a long time that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Patrick. But hearing those words from Patrick overwhelmed him.

David opened his mouth, trying to find the words, but could only manage a squeak of noise. Instead he nodded wildly.

‘Is that a yes?’ Patrick asked.

‘Yes. My god, fucking yes,’ David reached for Patrick’s hands and pulled him up, tugging him closely towards him. Their lips clashed together hungrily, desperate for each other. David's tongue danced across Patrick's lips. He opened hungrily to David, pulling him closer.

Finally the need for breath was too much and they broke apart. David's hands remained pressed desperately into Patrick's back.

‘Did you want to put this on? It's normally the idea,’ Patrick held out the ring box to David.

‘You do it,’ David held his left hand out, thankful that he had worn his silver rings on his right that day.

Patrick pulled the ring from the box, letting the box fall to the ground. He took David's hand and slid the cool metal down David's finger.

‘It fits perfectly,’ David said holding his hand up to see the dark metal against his skin.

‘I measured one of other rings when you were in the shower,’ Patrick shrugged his shoulders, ‘do you like the style? I can get you something else if you'd prefer.’

‘It's perfect. Thank you Patrick,’ tears welled in David's eyes again. He felt so completely loved. Before Patrick, there was no one that he could have ever imagined spending his life with. But since Patrick had come into his life, that had changed.  Marriage was something that David saw in his future. He couldn't remember exactly when he realised that he wanted to be with Patrick forever, it had just snuck up on him. How safe he felt with Patrick, how loved, how seen. He had reached a point where he couldn't see his future  _ without  _ Patrick. And while that had scared him at first, he eventually welcomed the thought.

‘I love you,’ Patrick spoke softly, bringing David's attention back to Patrick.

‘I love you too,’ David wound his arms back around Patrick, kissing him gently, ‘fiance’ he added happily. To that Patrick's smile grew.

‘I like the sound of that,’ Patrick said, ‘fiance.’ David blushed, he loved hearing it come from Patrick's mouth too.

Patrick leaned in again and deepened the kiss. David ran his hands under Patrick’s hoodie, feeling his warm skin against his fingers. Patrick moaned as David pressed his fingers into his skin. Patrick turned them carefully and slowly pushed David backwards until they were standing on the picnic rug. Patrick broke the kiss only to start kissing across David’s jawline, feeling the bristle and scratch of David’s stubble against his lips.

David reached around to Patrick’s front and shoved the hoodie from his shoulders. Patrick shifted his arms so the hoodie could fall to the ground, he pulled back enough to pull his t-shirt over his head as well.

Patrick then tugged as gently as he could at David’s sweater. David helped him remove the sweater and undershirt in one swift move. He dropped his sweater, ensuring that it fell to safety on the rug, rather than the grass.

Running his hands across Patrick’s back, David pulled him close, pressing his own throbbing erection against Patrick’s.

Patrick sucked and licked across David’s collarbone, thrusting his hips desperately against David.

‘Fuck,’ David muttered.

‘Lay down,’ Patrick muttered against David’s neck. David glanced around, despite the fact neither wore their shirts, David all of a sudden became very conscious that they were exposed in the outdoors.

Patrick seemed to read his mind. He pulled back slightly, ‘it’s totally private here,’ Patrick reassured. David believed him, lowered himself down. Patrick climbing on top of him, resuming kissing David’s neck.

David ran his hands down Patrick’s back until his hands grasped Patrick’s ass, he pulled it closer, encouraging Patrick to grind his hips against his own. Patrick didn’t need to be told twice and began to grind his hips down, feeling his length pressed firmly against David’s. David felt thankful for the sweatpants Patrick wore, because it made feeling his length through clothes so much easier. He moaned at the sensation.

David, desperate for more, took hold of Patrick’s shoulders flipping them instantly. Patrick laughed as David straddled his hips.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Patrick said, running his fingers through David’s chest hair.

David leaned down and kissed Patrick softly. Softly at first, anyway, quickly intensifying until David began shoving Patrick’s sweatpants and underwear down Patrick’s legs.

Patrick helped by kicking off his shoes and lifting his hips so the fabric slipped away easier.

David rose slightly to pull Patrick’s pants and socks off in one swift move, leaving Patrick laying completely naked and exposed. He stopped for a moment, to take in the site of his fiance, gloriously naked, his thick erection standing proud, Patrick’s eyes dark and full of desire.

‘Fuck,’ David muttered as he leaned in and kissed Patrick’s chest.

David wrapped his hand firmly around Patrick’s thick shaft. He started pumping, smiling as Patrick threw his head back and moaned. A thought passed through David’s mind, causing him to stop. Patrick’s eyes fluttered open, curious. David wordlessly shifted slightly and changed hands. He wasn’t as proficient with his left hand, but at that moment he wanted to see the hand that he wore his engagement ring on wrapped around his fiance’s cock. When Patrick realised what he was doing, he pulled David in for a heated kiss.

David pulled away and began kissing down Patrick’s body, his left hand still moving against Patrick’s length, running his thumb over the head, smearing the precum formed there.

David settled himself between Patrick's legs, taking his time to kiss each of Patrick's thighs. God he loved those thighs. Then with a final glance at Patrick he took Patrick's length in his mouth in one swift move.

Patrick let out a long groan, throwing his head back, gripping the picnic blanket firmly.

David sucked and licked up and down Patrick's length, his own cock pressing firmly against his pants.

Patrick shifted one of his hands to thread through David's thick hair. David ran his hand across Patrick's stomach feeling the muscles tighten.

‘God David,’ Patrick breathed. David moaned against Patrick's cock as he ran his tongue against the underside of his length, hungry for more. He loved the feel of the ache that started in his jaw.

Patrick looked down to see David laying between his legs, eyes closed, lips wrapped beautifully around his cock. The sight hurdled him towards climax.

‘David. Stop, wait, I--- I'm going to come,’ Patrick choked tugging at David.

David quickly pulled off Patrick's cock before he came and crawled up Patrick's body. Patrick grabbed David desperately pulling him close and kissing him hungrily.

‘I love you,’ Patrick breathed when they pulled apart.

‘I love you too,’ David smiled. Patrick ran his hands down David's back, his hands coming to rest on the back of David's pants.

‘You're too dressed,’ Patrick breathed, raising his hips slightly to press against David.

‘Hmm,’ David hummed in reply. Patrick rolled David over, before reaching down and undoing David's pants. He ran his hand over David's neglected cock in the process.

‘Fuck me,’ David moaned.

‘That's the plan,’ Patrick said with a smile. David looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

Patrick proceeded to pull David's pants and underwear down. Tugging off his shoes Patrick relieved David of the last of his clothes.

Patrick then leaned up and grabbed the backpack.

You’re prepared,’ David noted as Patrick pulled lube and wet wipes from the backpack.

‘Always,’ Patrick muttered into David’s lips.

Patrick poured lube onto his fingers, reached around David and gently pressed a finger against his hole.

David arched his back with a moan in reply. Patrick kissed David's thigh as he moved his finger deeper into David.

He added a second finger, shifting them as he stretched David, his groans growing louder.

‘More,’ David cried out as his breathing became faster, his hips pressing back into Patrick's fingers. Patrick complied adding a third finger into David. Pumping them in and out of David, Patrick enjoyed the view of his fiance falling apart beneath him.

‘Fuck me Patrick. Now please,’ David was by then basically clawing at Patrick, desperate to feel Patrick against him, inside him.

With one final thrust of his fingers Patrick pulled out and climbed up between David's legs. 

Grabbing the lube, Patrick slicked his own cock, as David grabbed his own legs and adjusted himself to allow Patrick easy access.

Patrick lined himself up, and pressed his thick cock slowly into David.

David let out a whine as Patrick filled him. Even with preparation David felt a slight burn, but he embraced every moment of it. Patrick's eyes were firmly closed as he entered David to his fullest. David let out a satisfied breath and wrapped his legs tightly around Patrick's waist.

‘My god David. You feel amazing,’ Patrick opened his eyes, smiling. He thrust his hips slowly, feeling the drag of his cock against David's tight muscles.

‘Patrick. I need you to fuck me, like now,’ David moaned, thrusting his hips against Patrick's.

Patrick began to thrust in earnest. His hips slapping loudly against David. Their mutual moans growing louder and louder.

Patrick shifted, and grabbed David's legs pulling them further up his body increasing the angle in which he drove into David.

It was exactly what David needed, Patrick now hitting David’s prostate with each thrust.

David's moans became cries of ecstasy, Patrick dropping his head to David's shoulder, driving home faster and harder, his hot panting breaths and moans against David's chest.

As David's climax built within him, he reached between them and gripped his own cock tightly, jacking himself desperately.

Patrick's cries reverberated around them as he plummeted towards his own organism.

‘I'm going to come Patrick,’ David cried out. 

‘Fuck, David,’ Patrick replied as he thrust harder and faster, hitting as deeply as he could. David called Patrick's name again and again, the feeling of his own hand around his cock and Patrick's cock buried deep inside him was too much, but when Patrick panted out David's name too it pushed him over the edge, coming hotly between them with a cry.

It was enough for Patrick, the tightening of David's muscles around him. His hips stuttered and he came with a loud groan into David’s neck. His movements slowed, then he dropped on top of David breathing heavily. He felt David's rapid heartbeat against his own.

David wasn't sure how long they laid like that, completely wrapped up together.

Patrick finally broke away from David and grabbed the wipes he'd packed.

Once they were clean, rather than dress, Patrick pulled another blanket over them as they lay contently in each others arms.

‘I love you, fiance,’ Patrick whispered into David's hair as he ran his hand across David's engagement ring.

‘Fiance,’ David said with a smile, before intertwining their fingers.

***

David lay with his head on Patrick's chest, smiling contently down at his finger where the engagement ring now sat. For the third time in five minutes his phone rang. While the reception had been terrible during the walk, they must have stopped in an area where they were able to get reception.

‘Should you answer that?’ Patrick asked, running his hand up and down David's arm.

‘Eww no. It's Alexis. She probably wants lip balm or something,’ David huffed. The last thing he wanted to do right now was speak with his sister.

When the phone rang for a fourth time David sat up with a breath of annoyance as he grabbed his phone.

‘What?!’ He shouted down the phone.

‘Where are you?’ Alexis asked, her voice sounding different.

‘None of your business,’ David replied.

‘David. Dad's in hospital,’ Alexis now sounded on the verge of tears.

‘What? Why?’ David felt the blood drain from his face. Patrick must have noticed it too because he sat up and placed a concerned hand on Davids back.

‘They think he had a heart attack,’ she said, clearly crying now.

‘A heart attack? Is he ok? Where is he?’ On hearing David say that, Patrick jumped up and started dressing and packing up the picnic.

‘We're at Elmdale. You didn't answer your phone,’ Alexis said.

‘We're on our way. We'll be there in an hour,’ David hung up the phone. Grabbing his own clothes.

‘What's happening David?’ Patrick asked as he rolled the picnic blanket.

‘My dad had a heart attack,’ David felt tears fall down his cheeks.

‘Is he ok?’ Patrick asked pulling David into an embrace.

‘I--- I don't know,’ David wept, panic rushing through him.

‘He'll be ok David. We'll head straight there,’ Patrick handed David his sweater.

***

It took half the time getting down the track than it did going up. Patrick pulled out onto the road and set a rapid pace towards the hospital. David gripping his hand the entire time.

About half way to Elmdale David finally spoke.

‘We can't tell them about the engagement. Not with this happening,’ he turned the ring on his finger. Patrick glanced at him briefly.

‘Ok. When your Dad's better we will. Just focus on him for now,’ Patrick squeezed David's thigh.

‘I love you,’ David said softly.

‘I love you too,’ the shadow of a smile passed Patrick's lips.

David looked down at his hand. The newly placed ring looked perfect on his finger he decided. With a sigh he pulled the ring box out of the backpack. Sliding the ring off his finger he returned it to the safety of the box.

‘I'm sorry,’ David spoke, gripping the box in his hand.

‘Don't apologise David. You're going to be wearing it for the rest of your life. Waiting a few days longer won't hurt,’ Patrick reached for and grabbed David's hand. He lifted it to his lips.

David looked at his left hand again, seemingly empty now.

***

Once they pulled into the parking lot they made their way quickly inside. David texted Alexis as they walked through the main entrance.

It thankfully didn't take long for them to find the waiting room.

Alexis, Ted and Moira sat in a row. Ted rubbed Alexis’ back, Moira fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

‘Mom,’ David said as soon as he walked in. He wasn't sure what was scarier, her red eyes or the fact that she wasn't shouting at a doctor for information or causing a scene.

Moira stood as David entered. He pulled her into his arms. He could probably count the times he's hugged his mother on one hand. She all of a sudden felt small.

‘Do we know anything?’ Patrick asked still standing beside David. Moira pulled back.

‘He's getting tests done now,’ she said. Her voice, usually so full of grandeur, seemed diminished.

Patrick gave her shoulder a squeeze as they all took seats.

Alexis filled them in on what had happened. Johnny was working at the motel when he started to have pains in his chest. He lost a lot of color and ended up struggling to stand. Stevie called an ambulance.

Patrick wound his arm around David and rubbed his back.

About an hour after David and Patrick arrived a doctor came out.

‘Mrs Rose. Mr Rose is going to be ok. It appeared to be a very mild angina attack. There was no damage done. We'd like to keep him overnight for observation.’ A wave of relief washed over them all. David leaned heavily into Patrick.

‘Can we see him now?’ Moira asked. Her voice sounding slightly closer to her normal self.

‘Just family at the moment,’ the doctor said glancing around at them.

Patrick gripped David's hand.

‘I'll wait here. As long as you need,’ Patrick smiled softly.

‘But you're family. You're my f--- boyfriend,’ David managed to catch himself. He was both surprised and warmed by just how quickly the term fiance fell from his mouth. How right it felt, even after only a few of hours.

‘I'll be here. Go see your dad,’ Patrick pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek.

David didn't like leaving Patrick like this. He wanted to be near him, but knew that his mother needed the support more right now.

Glancing back as he left the room he saw Patrick smile at him and Ted standing beside him, smiling to Alexis.

***

In the hospital room Johnny sat up in bed.

‘Moira. Kids,’ Johnny smiled.

David took his appearance in. He wore a hospital gown rather than his suit. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his skin look slightly paler than usual. Otherwise he looked like his father.

Moira fell into his arms, her body shaking with emotion and relief that her husband was ok.

‘I'm ok Moira,’ Johnny ran his hands along her back, kissing her temple.

David couldn't imagine what would happen if one of his parents died. The other wouldn't cope, he knew that.

They were, even after all the years, still madly in love. He hoped, no he knew, that he had that with Patrick.

When Moira finally pulled back she gripped Johnny's hand.

‘How are you feeling Dad?’ David asked.

‘Fine now. They want to keep me overnight but it isn't really necessary,’ Johnny huffed.

‘If that's what the doctor says it's best to comply John,’ Moira pressed.

‘Ok Moira,’ Johnny squeezed Moira's hand.

The Rose family spent the next three hours together. Johnny eventually became tired, his eyes closing as much as he fought it.

‘Children,’ Moira spoke, ‘it might be time for you to depart for the day. Your father needs his rest.’

‘Are you coming with us mom?’ Alexis asked. Moira looked between Johnny and her children.

‘I think I'll stay tonight with your father,’ Moira said.

‘Moira. I'm fine. Go home and get some rest,’ Johnny replied looking lovingly at his wife.

‘No John. I need to be here,’ Moira pressed in reply. Johnny looked at his wife. And after all their years together Johnny knew exactly when he could change Moira's mind and when it was best to comply. He knew with one look it was best to comply then. She wasn’t going anywhere.

‘Ok Moira,’ Johnny smiled, ‘kids. I'll be home tomorrow so don't worry. I’ll see you both then.’

Alexis and David hugged their father, making Moira promise to call them if anything changed, before they left.

David subtly wiped his eye as they walked back down the hall.

‘I think we should both stay at the motel tonight David. In case we get called,’ Alexis suggested.

‘Yeah sure,’ David replied. He knew she was right but he also knew after the rollercoaster of emotions he'd experienced that day he needed Patrick.

When they returned to the waiting room they found Patrick and Ted sitting quietly, both flicking through old magazines. As soon as they saw their respective partners Patrick and Ted stood.

‘How is he?’ Ted asked, rubbing Alexis back.

‘Good. He'll be home tomorrow. Mom's staying here tonight,’ David said. Patrick took David's hand squeezing it for support.

They made their way back to their separate cars. Agreeing to meet at the motel.

The drive home was quiet. David trying to process the events of today.

‘Stay with me tonight,’ David said into the silence, his voice coming out weakly.

‘Of course,’ Patrick ran his hand along David's leg.

‘Thank you,’ David said.

‘I can't spend the night away from my fiance after all,’ Patrick teased. David smiled, still not quite being able to believe that he was engaged.

‘Fiance,’ David breathed, Patrick only just heard it, his smile widening.

***

They stopped briefly at Patrick’s apartment so that he could collect his things.

When they arrived at the motel it was getting late and they soon discovered that Ted was also planning on staying with Alexis.

‘Well, we’re not all sleeping in the same room,’ David said in disgust.

‘Why don’t one of us sleep in your parents bed,’ Ted suggested.

‘Yeah David. I don’t need to hear you making out all night,’ Alexis retorted. 

‘Fine. You have the double bed. My sheets are nicer anyway,’ David threw his hands up. Alexis collected her things and disappeared into the other room, Ted followed with a wave.

While the door was closed, Patrick didn’t trust that they wouldn’t reappear so took his clothes into the bathroom to shower and change. David listened as the water ran in the shower, wishing he could join him, but kept a close eye on his phone instead, ensuring that the volume was up and it was well charged.

He’d called Stevie on the way home to fill her in on his dad’s condition. She sounded relieved. David wanted desperately to tell Stevie about the engagement but fought the urge. While she could be trusted with a secret better than his family, he thought it best to wait until his dad was home.

After Patrick appeared in his pyjamas, a white t-shirt and plaid pants David quickly showered and changed too.

As he came out of the bathroom, Alexis opened the door.

‘What are you doing?’ David asked pointedly.

‘Getting my nightmask David,’ she turned to leave but stopped, ‘I don’t want to hear anything from this room tonight,’ she pointed at them. Patrick blushed, David looked offended.

‘Yours too,’ David snapped back.

‘Goodnight Alexis,’ Patrick said as she stepped through and closed the door.

After she was gone, David sat on the edge of the bed beside Patrick.

‘I can sleep there tonight,’ Patrick pointed at Alexis’ bed.

‘Eww, no,’ David shook his head, ‘we can share.’ Patrick looked at the single bed skeptical that they would both fit, but didn’t argue.

They stood, David pulling back the sheets. As he went to climb into bed Patrick stopped him.

‘I know you can’t wear it right now, but it’s still yours,’ Patrick pulled the ring box from his bag and handed it to David. David bit back a smile as he took the box from Patrick. He hid it deep within the bedside table drawer.

They climbed into bed, Patrick on his back with David curled around him on his side. David rested his head on Patrick’s chest.

‘When do we tell them?’ David asked into the dark. Patrick intertwined their fingers.

‘I don’t know. Once your dad is home and fine. Maybe we could take them out to dinner?’ Patrick suggested.

‘They’ll be suspicious,’ David said.

‘Will they guess an engagement though?’ Patrick asked, brushing his lips against David’s hair.

‘I doubt it. Maybe. I don’t know,’ David said. Because he honestly wasn’t sure. His family always seemed slightly surprised that he managed to maintain his relationship with Patrick at all, so an engagement might be the last thing they were anticipating.

‘We’ll work it out,’ David could feel Patrick smiling against his hair.

‘Can I tell Stevie?’ David asked, he was desperate to tell someone.

‘Of course. She can actually keep a secret after all,’ Patrick rubbed his hand along David’s arm. They lay in silence for a time, just soaking in each other presence. Finally David spoke.

‘I never thought I’d get married.’ Patrick’s grip tightened around his shoulder.

‘I never thought I’d be this happy,’ Patrick whispered in reply.

‘So… this is different to your other… other engagement?’ David asked, swallowing heavily. He didn’t like to dwell on that part of Patrick’s life, but he was curious and couldn’t help himself from asking the question.

‘Different in the sense that I actually want to marry you and didn’t propose out of a suffocating sense of responsibility and obligation? Yeah David, this is different. This is what it’s meant to be,’ Patrick’s voice faltered slightly as he spoke. David twisted his body, so he was laying half on Patrick.

‘I love you,’ David said before leaning in and kissing Patrick. There was no desperation to it. Just the desire to connect, to feel the other. Patrick wound his arms around David, pulling him closer, pressing their chests together.

David moaned into Patrick’s mouth, deepening the kiss, he ran his thumb across Patrick’s cheek.  _ I could do this forever _ , David thought, then realising something he smiled into the kiss,  _ I CAN do this forever _ . Patrick seemed to be going through a similar thought process because he pulled David so he was laying completely on top of him, winding their legs together.

‘Eww,’ Alexis shouted as she walked in the room, the light from their parent’s room suddenly illuminating the room, startling them both, ‘get a room.’ She covered her eyes. They broke apart quickly, David rolling to his side, shielding his eyes. Patrick covered his face.

‘We did. We literally have a room. Get the fuck out,’ David shouted at her. She turned and left, clearly deciding that whatever she came into the room for could wait.

With a final kiss, David turned on his side, Patrick pulling him against him, his arm comfortably around his waist.

‘Goodnight fiance,’ Patrick whispered into Davids ear.

‘Goodnight fiance,’ David breathed in reply, pulling Patrick’s arm tighter around him.

***

The next day Johnny arrived home just before lunch. Both Johnny and Moira looked tired, but oddly happy to see the motel again. Johnny had an appointment to see a specialist in a week. He’d been instructed to rest, and watch what he ate.

David and Patrick decided to wait until after that appointment before telling anyone. They wanted to make sure Johnny was completely fine before saying anything.

‘Just a little longer to wait,’ David said sullenly. He hoped it wouldn’t be long before he could announce it to everyone.

***

Stevie screamed when he told her. She snatched his hand in hers, demanding to see the ring. David had to explain they hadn’t told anyone else yet because of what happened with his dad.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid it on, though, so she could see it.

David told her the details of the proposal, leaving out the part about sex on the picnic rug. Stevie however was more intuitive than he gave her credit for.

‘Then you had sex... outside… on a rug,’ she stated, a smile playing across her face.

‘Who told you?’ David was aghast.

‘You. Just then. But it’s obvious. I’m so happy he finally asked,’ Stevie looked at the ring again. David was happy too.

***

They decided to tell Patrick's parents as well. The distance meant it was easier for them to not spread the word throughout town.

Marcy wept with happiness. Clint told Patrick how proud he was of him.

They explained that David's family didn't know yet because of Johnny's health. The Brewer's understood and supported them. David wondered if they were quietly pleased to know something about their son's relationship before the Rose family. David brushed the idea away because like their son, Mr and Mrs Brewer were kind, thoughtful and selfless.

They even send a bouquet of flowers and a card to the store a few days later. Since Patrick had come out to them, they had made a real effort to get to know David better. He was excited about his soon to be in-laws.

***

Telling his own family seemed to be much more difficult.

It seemed like something got in the way each time David decided it was the right time to tell everyone. Johnny’s appointment with the specialist went really well. He was ordered to come back in two months, just to be sure, but it seemed like it was a once off incident, much to everyone's relief.

But each time David tried to get them all at the cafe for dinner something came up. Johnny was checking in a customer at the motel, Alexis was off with Ted, Moira had rehearsals for Cabaret.

‘Why don’t we tell them at the wrap party,’ Patrick suggested as he restocked a shelf at the store.

‘But that’s another week away,’ David complained, he sat on the centre display. It had already been two and a half weeks at that stage.

‘I know,’ Patrick said, moving to stand between David’s legs, ‘but everyone will be there. They can’t skip out on anything then.’ David begrudgingly agreed, he knew Patrick’s logic was sound.

‘I want to wear my ring all the time,’ David mused, he twirled the ring between his fingers. He’d been wearing it when he stayed at Patrick’s, but was always careful to take it off before the left the apartment.

‘Soon David,’ Patrick ran his hands up David’s arms, before kissing him gently.

***

The day of the performance David was bursting.

He kept fiddling with his pocket, where the ring sat safely. Finally he would be able to tell the world he was going to marry the love of his life.

Patrick left the store at lunch to get ready for the performance.

‘See you after the show fiance,’ Patrick smiled before leaving. Each time David heard Patrick call him that his heart soared.

David closed the store an hour early to give himself time to change. He wanted to look perfect for the night.

The motel was quiet with Moira and Alexis preparing for the performance and Johnny at the reception desk.

David stood before the mirror checking that his outfit was exactly what he wanted. When he was happy with it, he pulled the ring from his pocket and tried it on. Happy, David slipped the ring off when he heard the door of his parents room open.

‘David?’ his father called.

‘In here,’ David stuffed the ring into his pocket, smoothing down his sweater.

‘You ready?’ Johnny appeared in the doorway.

‘Of course,’ David grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Since Stevie, Alexis and Moira had gone to the school in Stevie's car Johnny and David went in the Rose family car.

***

The performance was amazing. David had trouble pulling his eyes off Patrick each time he was on stage. His voice blew him away, as it always did, and his dance moves were great, the dance lessons having clearly paid off. But it was his costume that made David glad the lights were low and he wore an oversized sweater. Patrick wore tight black shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, not that David needed to imagine, suspenders thay ran down either side of Patrick's crotch, extenuating what was already impressively there, black shoes and tights and garters around each of his knees. The dark clothing highlighting Patrick's pale skin, making him look like he was carved from marble. His hair was brushed back, shining slightly under the lights. His face was powdered and eyes smokey. David was completely enthralled by how sexy his blue button-down straight legged mid-range denim wearing fiance looked. David wanted nothing more than to take Patrick home and fuck his brains out. 

At the intermission David went to freshen up and felt his chest swell as he walked by a group of people talking about how hot Patrick looked and how whoever got to go home with him was so lucky. David smiled to himself that he would be the one taking Patrick home for the rest of their lives.

Stevie was amazing. David was shocked by how she threw herself into the performance. He knew how anxious she had been before hand.

David was impressed by Alexis. Although he had very low expectations to begin with, if he were honest. He was proud of her for putting herself out there.

And as quickly as the performance began it was over.

They stood and cheered as the cast took their bows. Moira appeared on stage with Joselyn. She took Patrick and Stevie's hands and held them above their heads. They all smiled broadly. Through the glare of the spotlights Patrick's eyes fell on David. His smile became soft as they stared at one another. David felt tears flood to his eyes, both proud of Patrick and his performance, and excited for what was to come.

They took another two bows before finally leaving the stage.

***

David, Johnny and Ted milled around waiting for the cast to appear. David’s hand kept drifting down to his pocket, feeling the cool metal hidden within.

Joselyn appeared in the doorway, ‘ladies and gentlemen, let’s hear it for your cast of Cabaret,’ everyone clapped and cheered.

David’s eyes were instantly drawn to Patrick as he entered the room. He was now dressed much more like the man he fell in love with, jeans and a blue sweater. Patrick’s face lit up as he saw David. David pulled Patrick into his arms, kissing him briefly, ‘you were amazing. You need to bring that costume home,’ David whispered, Patrick’s arms wrapping tightly around David.

Pulling back, David saw Stevie and pulled her into a hug, ‘tonight’s the night,’ she whispered to David, squeezing his arm.

Alexis was jumping with excitement, Ted struggling to keep his arm around her.

‘And now,’ Joselyn spoke again, Patrick’s arm wound around David’s waist as she spoke, ‘our illustrious director. Mrs Moira Rose,’ another cheer went up as Moira walked into the room, of course commanding her own entrance.

***

‘I think it’s time,’ David muttered against Patrick’s cheek. Patrick nodded happily. The after party had been going for a few hours now, the speeches about the show had finished a while ago. People were merrily drinking, having a great time.

David slipped his hand into his pocket, grasping the ring. He took a breath and was half a second from tapping his silver rings against the glass in his hand to draw everyone's attention when when he heard a similar sound coming from only a few steps away.

Turning to look, he saw that it was Ted.  _ Oh no _ . The thought ran through him before he could understand why.

‘Ladies and gentlemen if I can just have a moment of your time,’ Ted looked around the room before turning his attention to a very confused looking Alexis.

‘Alexis, babe. Since I met you I've not been able to stop myself loving you. We've had our ups and downs but I've never felt more certain. Alexis Rose, will you marry me?’ Ted dropped to one knee and held open an ring box. David felt happy for her as Alexis screamed and jumped up and down before Ted pulled her into his arms.

But as much as David was happy for Alexis he felt an overwhelming wave of disappointment and frustration. This was meant to be his night. Their night.

His heart thumped in his chest, he glanced around the room unsure of what to do. He saw Stevie clapping from across the room but staring shocked between he and Patrick.

David felt tears rush into his eyes as he stuffed the ring back into his pocket. Frustrated that once again they would have to wait. But as his emotions overwhelmed him, he felt like he was suffocating and as though he had would scream from the impact of having his moment unknowingly stolen he felt a soft touch around his wrist.

Patrick's fingers slipped around his wrist and down to his hand. Looking at Patrick, David could see the disappointment in his eyes too.

‘Let's step out for a minute,’ Patrick whispered. He placed a guiding hand on David's back as they made a discrete exit as everyone rushed to congratulate Alexis and Ted.

Walking down a side hallway Patrick pulled David into his arms.

David couldn't tell if it was to comfort himself or David, probably both.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick pulling him impossibly tight. Tears fell down his cheeks onto Patrick's blue sweater.

‘This was meant to be our night,’ David groaned angrily into Patrick's back.

I know. I'm sorry,’ Patrick rubbed his hand across David's back.

‘We'll never get married,’ David grumbled, his voice cracking slightly, ‘something will always come up. The universe doesn't want me to be happy.’ Patrick pulled back from the embrace, placing his hands on either side of David's face.

‘David. I love you. We will be married. This is just a set back. In a couple days we tell your family, no matter what,’ David smiled weakly, god he loved this man, ‘and worse case scenario we go to Elmdale City Hall and get married. Stevie as our witness, then we tell them afterwards.’ David must have been in love because that idea didn't wholly horrify him.

‘My mom would kill us,’ David smiled softly.

‘You might kill your mother with how involved she'd want to be with wedding planning,’ Patrick was right. David had thought about how his mother would insert herself into the wedding plans, it made his shudder.

‘I'm really disappointed,’ David said, tears threatening to fall again.

‘Me too,’ Patrick replied. He kissed David twice on the cheek before pulling him into another firm embrace. David let himself sink into Patrick’s arms, trying to focus on the fact that they had the rest of their lives together, a few more days wouldn’t matter. But even as David had those thoughts he knew it was a lie. He wanted every day, every second he could as Patrick’s fiance, and eventually as his husband. He didn’t want to wait anymore.

David’s fingers dug into Patrick’s firm shoulders when he heard it. The sound of Alexis stamping her foot behind them.

‘Seriously David?’ she exclaimed, they pulled apart slightly, Patrick’s arm remained firmly around David’s back, ‘I get engaged and you run off to make out with your boyfriend? Not everything needs to be about you David,’ Alexis was angry, her raised voice and red face showed that.

‘Alexis I…’ David started but his throat all of a sudden felt full of cotton.

‘I what David? I’m upset that a night is about someone else for a change? I’m upset that my sister is finally happy?’ David could see tears of anger in her eyes. And he felt bad, because to her, he was out in the hallway being selfish and ruining her big night. Tears ran down David’s face as the guilt mixed with the sadness he was already feeling.

‘Alexis, you need to stop,’ Patrick’s voice was firm. He stepped slightly between the siblings, pulling David closer.

‘You indulge him Patrick. That’s why he can’t cope when anything is about someone else,’ Alexis turned her anger towards Patrick, which caused David to be even more upset.

‘Just stop,’ he sobbed, dropping his head onto Patrick’s shoulder, pulling him close.

‘Alexis. I know it doesn’t look it, but we are both really happy for you and Ted. We’re just dealing with some stuff right now. So maybe go back inside. We’ll be in soon, ok?’ Patrick turned his body away from Alexis, wrapping his other arm around David.

David didn’t hear any more so assumed that Alexis had left, he could only hear his own ragged breathing and Patrick's heartbeat. They swayed back and forth slightly.

‘What stuff?’ Alexis asked, her voice sounding tight but more herself than before. She hadn't left after all. 

Patrick turned to look at her, before leaning closer to David’s ear.

‘I think you should tell her David,’ Patrick whispered. David shook his head.

‘You do it,’ David muttered, his breathing still uneven but beginning to return to normal. He couldn't handle speaking at that moment. He felt Patrick take a deep breath before turning back to Alexis.

‘Alexis, We’re engaged. David and I got engaged a few weeks ago. The day your dad went into hospital actually,’ Patrick spoke. Just hearing him say the words, steadied David’s breathing, he lifted his head to look at Alexis.

Her mouth was open, she looked utterly shocked.

‘What? But dad’s been fine for weeks. Why didn’t you tell us?’ Alexis finally spoke.

‘Poor timing,’ David offered weakly.

‘We were planning on telling everyone tonight. But now...’ Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

‘Ted stole your thunder,’ Alexis nodded in understanding, ‘oh my god David. I’m so sorry.’ She rushed towards David pulling him into an embrace, only breaking apart to reach for Patrick and pulling him in too. The three of them stood like that for a minute.

When they broke apart Alexis grabbed David’s hand.

‘Where’s your ring?’ Alexis tapped her finger against David’s bare one.

‘In my pocket,’ David said, the redness from his face subsiding.

‘Is it that horrible?’ Alexis screwed up her nose.

‘No. It’s perfect. I just can’t wear it until we tell everyone,’ David explained. But he reached into his pocket nonetheless and pulled out the black metal ring and slipped it onto his finger.

‘David, it’s perfect. Well done Patrick,’ she said, smacking Patrick’s arm lightly. Patrick smiled.

‘David. You need to tell people. Like now,’ Alexis didn’t let go of David’s hand.

‘We can’t though. We’d just look like we were trying to steal your thunder,’ David explained.

‘This is your night Alexis. We’ll tell everyone in a couple of days. It's ok,’ Patrick added.

Alexis shook her head, ‘no. We can fix this. Come with me.’ She grabbed David's hand and pulled him along the hall. Patrick followed confused.

As they entered Alexis instructed them to wait. She ran over to Ted, who attempted to pull her into an embrace. She indicated towards David and Patrick whispering in Ted's ear. Confusion then understanding washed over his face. He nodded in agreement before Alexis moved away.

Grabbing a glass of champagne from the table on her way back towards her brother and his fiance, she tapped the glass with her ring.

After a moment, silence fell.

‘Excuse me everyone. I have a quick announcement. As of right now my engagement has been suspended,’ people looked around confused.

‘Not again Alexis,’ Moira cried out.

‘What? No. My engagement has been suspended for tonight only and will resume first thing tomorrow. So forget it happened. I'd like you to give your attention to David and Patrick for the moment,’ she smiled warmly at them. David was touched by the actions of his sister. He wasn't sure how he'd thank her for her kindness and understanding.

Patrick took David's hand in his.

‘Thanks… uh, to everyone for coming tonight. This town has become something really special to me. To us. I think we can both say we found something here that neither of us expected,’ Patrick spoke. He turned to David indicating for him to speak.

‘So, this feels a bit crazy now, but we, ummm... have our own announcement,’ David took a breath and looked at Patrick, ‘we're engaged… too.’ David glanced at Alexis with a smile. The room seemed to collectively gasp then cheer. Alexis clapped wildly, with Ted beside her. Stevie wiped a tear from her eye, pleased that they could finally tell everyone. Johnny and Moira charged towards their son and his fiance. Johnny shook Patrick's hand, slapping him on the shoulder. Moira pulled her son, then Patrick into an embrace.

‘Welcome to the family Patrick,’ David heard his mother say.

‘Thank you Mrs Rose,’ Patrick beamed, looking lovingly over to David.

‘We'll have none of that now. It's Moira. I can't have my son-in-law being so formal,’ Moira exclaimed. Johnny wrapped his arm across David's shoulder.

Alexis and Ted approached and hugged them both.

‘Thank you,’ David whispered to his sister.

The town moved around them, congratulating them both. And while they were occasionally pulled apart by the mass of people, they continued to find each other in the crowd. Hands grasping, like a magnetic force pulled them together. And David knew, as he looked at Patrick's smiling face, that it would always be this way. He couldn't wait to start the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @Stargatewars


End file.
